


Quickly!

by mybrandneweyes



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris proposes to his longtime girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly!

The wind blew off the sea and tousled the long red curls of the woman standing ankle deep in the warm waters. His hoodie was wrapped tightly around her and her leggings had been rolled up just enough to stay dry. Dating an actor wasn’t the easiest thing ever, but her boyfriend certainly didn’t make it difficult on her. 

“Thought I might find you out here.” He murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind. She laughed happily, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to the top of his hand. 

“How was filming today?” she said quietly, leaning back to look into his blue eyes. 

“Good. Missed you though.” He replied, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and run his thumb over her cheekbone. Her cheeks heated beneath his touch and her hand held his in place. 

“I missed you.” She confessed, turning in his arms to pull him close. Chris bowed his head to kiss her cheek, tasting the salt on her skin. As he pulled away, she brought him back, rolling onto her tippy toes to kiss his lips. Smiling into her, he gently gripped her hips and lifted her from the ground. She laughed happily, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pressing her forehead to his. 

“What do you say we order a pizza and watch a movie?” he grinned at her, supporting her with one arm and brushing a curl gently from her face. 

“That sounds perfect.” She answered, grinning as he set her down and took her hand in his. 

“You go pick out a movie and I’ll order the pizza.” He kissed the side of her head lovingly as they walked up the steps together, parting ways at the kitchen. As Chris talked on the phone with the pizza delivery person, he dug around through his dresser for the small velvet box that hid itself beneath his underwear. Once he had found it, he quickly stuffed it in his pocket. 

“Chris! Help me pick.” Holly called from the couch as she flicked through their Netflix options. With a smile, he reentered the living room and plopped onto the couch beside her, his arm slung over the back behind her shoulders. Together, they sifted through the titles, critiquing each as they went with giggles. Soon, they decided on rewatching The Office and curled up together on the couch with a blanket draped over them. Not long after that the pizza delivery came, forcing Chris to abandon the couch and quickly pay for their dinner. Holly was quick to pause their episode and watch as Chris drifted into the kitchen and returned with two beers and two plates. 

“Because no pizza dinner is complete without beer.” She teased, accepting a kiss as he sat back down beside her.

“That’s my girl.” He chuckled, pulling her into his side and munching on slice of cheese and pepperoni pizza. A few more episodes in and Holly was sitting in his lap, leaning back against his strong chest as they laughed together. “I’m going to scoot out from under you to use the bathroom.” He murmured in her ear, patting her thigh gently. Holly wiggled off his lap, laughing quietly as he kissed the top of her head and sprang over the back of the couch and towards the bathroom. 

Once the door was closed, he pulled the ring out of its box and inspected it closely as he took deep, sobering breaths. The time was now and he couldn’t be more excited. 

“Holly, can you help me?” he called to her, opening the door and starting towards the backdoor to the beach. 

“Yeah, honey. Coming!” she called back, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Quickly! Holly, quickly!”

“Chris, what is it?!” she asked, her heart stopping as she leapt off the couch to find him hurrying out the back door. “Chris!” He kept hurrying towards the water at his Captain America speed, not looking back to see if she was there. But as she caught up to him, she found herself watching as he knelt in the surf, soaking everything from the waist down. 

“Marry me.” He breathed without missing a beat, panting to catch his breath. 

“Wh-what?” she asked in disbelief, eyes widening as he took her hand. 

“I’ve never been very articulate and you of all people understand that about me… I can’t imagine a future without you. Please marry me.” He murmured, presenting the ring with his free hand. Her hand covered her mouth as her mind simultaneously raced and blanked. But the word left her lips in the most genuine fashion. 

“Yes.” She breathed, reaching towards him. “Yes, yes, yes!” Holly dropped to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Chris laughed happily, pulling back to slip the ring onto her finger. “I love you so much.” She whispered over the crashing waves, pressing her forehead to his.


End file.
